deep thoughts and deeping realtions
by shorthairgodess
Summary: seto kaiba and yami muto live very different lives but one day they meet at a restrurant and give one of kaibas enemies the wrong idea.


Yugioh the fan fiction

By Deep earth

Author's notes

Deep earth here; all I wanted to say is that this is a very boring chapter and you shouldn't read it under any circumstances…. Just kidding. But seriously, I'm not that good a writer.

Disclaimer: not my characters show or name in any way shape or form, but if it was it would be a lot cooler and have more plot development.

Seto x Yami, don't like it get out!

Yami Muto and Seto Kaiba had been rivals for many years, ever since Yami had beaten Kaiba in his own game. That was six years ago. They were now both twenty. Kaiba was the CEO of a very important and prominent company and Yami spent most of his time working to support his little brother and grandfather. Neither of these men had ever thought of life with out the other; they were both a prominent figure in the other's life. As rivals they never really liked each other but they both thought that they knew every thing about the other, but they both had secrets that they hid from each other at all costs. These secrets were their only weaknesses.

Yami was working again as a waiter in a very fancy restaurant. He hated his job but couldn't quit or Yugi (his younger brother) would not be able to go to college. The game shop his grandfather ran and owned took care of the monthly expenses. Yami's job was all for Yugi; he loved his brother dearly and wanted to make sure that he got the life he deserved.

Yami entered the kitchen once again. His break would be in twenty minutes and he was looking forward to it. Yami's manager, Laxi Tiwanta, went up to the crazy-haired youth looking very tired.

"Yami, we have another problem customer. Could you take care of him?" she said. All of the difficult people were dumped on him; Yami didn't mind much but thought of it as them trusting him to get the job done. "He's not the usual type of person we usually give you but all the other waiters are too afraid to go near him in fear of losing their jobs."

Laxi continued and Yami zoned out after a while. She really liked to talk and would continue until interrupted. "What table is he at?" Yami said, rubbing his temples.

"Really? You'll do it? Thanks! I thought I would have to do it myself. They are at table seven. It's a business dinner so be careful and mindful of the situation, okay?"

Yami nodded and walked though the double doors into the main part of the restaurant. Table seven was located at the back of the restaurant next to a window with the best view that the sky scraper restaurant could offer. It was a reservation only table, therefore making it a high profile customer-only spot.

As Yami approached the table, he was able to see one of his frequents, a man by the name of Warren Lancer, the president of a company mostly focused on weapons development, and a few other important business men, the kind of table Kaiba would be at, Yami thought, smiling a bit. That was until he heard Kaiba's voice floating across the room as it always did. Yami sighed. Why he didn't think this though before accepting it? He'd better get a bonus this holiday season.

"Hello, my name is Yami and I'll be you server today." He might as well get this over with. "What can I get for you today?"

Kaiba smirked at Yami and Lancer smiled at seeing his favorite waiter. "Well, this is a pleasant surprise," Mr. Lancer said to Yami. "Isn't Jacobs usually over this table?" Warren was correct but Jacobs was apparently afraid of losing his job because of Kaiba being here. He had a reputation for firing anyone he didn't like or if they messed up even a little. Yami nodded at Mr. Lancer and handed everybody at the table a menu.

"Same ridiculous hair as always, Yami?" Kaiba said casually.

"Still scaring people spit-less Kaiba?" Yami retorted.

"Oh, you two know each other?" Warren questioned happily. "That will make things much easier then. I'll have the usual, Yami." He took the other peoples' orders in turn. When he came to Kaiba he simply said nothing but waved Yami away.

"So, how do you know each other?" Warren asked Kaiba shortly after Yami left. Kaiba just glared at him and sat with quietly arms folded. "Okay, then," Warren said, shrugging his shoulders and placing his hands carefully down on the table. "Back to business. Kaiba, I want to create a partnership between our two companies. You share your technical advancement and we are willing to pay you handsomely."

"No," Kaiba said bluntly, "our company is a gaming and holographic company. We will not help the world advance only to destroy itself."

"But, , wasn't Kaiba Corp. originally a weapons company?" Warren said, as if he had expected him to say those exact words.

"Yes, but not anymore. Times have changed and we have changed with them," Kaiba retorted with venom in his voice.

"Kaiba, I believe that this would help both of our companies," said Warren, still trying to convince him. Kaiba glared at him. Yami returned to the table and began to hand the plates of richly smelling foods. At the sight of Yami, Kaiba's expression softened slightly, but only a bit. Only Warren noticed and he smiled to himself. Warren was a very intelligent man and knew that words would not work at this point; he now must use slightly underhanded methods. His company was losing money and fast.

Their most recent project had reached a dead end; they needed technology that they simply did not have. They had pooled most of their budget money and had lost millions. If they partnered with Kaiba Corp. then they could continue. Lancer needed this or the company would go under. What he needed was Kaiba's weakness other than his brother, Mokuba, who was guarded 24/7and had a tracker on him at all times (this was all rumor and speculation but he didn't want to take the chance that they would be true). Not only that, but when ever Mokuba was kidnapped the kidnappers never got what they wanted and all would mysteriously disappear and the companies would be absorbed into Kaiba Corp.

Warren needed a safer way to get what he wanted. And Yami seemed to have just a bit of favor from the CEO even if it was just a bit then that was all he needed. He had to do this no matter how much he liked Yami.

Seto got up and left soon after the food arrived. He didn't like Warren much; he always felt that he was planning something. But he couldn't spend time lingering on the subject, he had to leave that confounded restaurant before he did something stupid. The distractions were too much there and his glare had accidentally slipped when he saw Yami. A mistake like that could give people the wrong idea. Well, it wasn't exactly the wrong idea but there was no way Kaiba would admit that.

He jumped into the silver sports car which was one of his favorites out of the twenty some odd he owned. He speeds down the roads toward the tall building with the Kaiba Corp. logo fixed at the top. His penthouse office was located at the very top; the other levels held many different departments that kept the company running. He walked the building like he owned the place (which he did) right past the woman who regulated everyone who came in and out of the building. She didn't bother stopping Seto as he walked straight to the glass elevator that ran up and down the corner of the building; it was his private elevator. Stepping inside, his private cell rang, which he answered immediately; the only one who had that number was his brother Mokuba.

"Hey, Mokuba," Seto said with a special softness in his voice.

"Hey, Seto, are you going to be home for dinner?"

He sighed, "No, I don't think I will."

"Oh okay, well don't forget to eat, okay, Seto?" Mokuba said with a stern, serious voice.

"I will," Seto said before hanging up. He knew that Mokuba would attempt to wait up for him, as he always did. Seto did not like to worry him and was now trying harder to be home at least for dinner even if he had to leave afterwards but he did have a company to run. And because of that he was constantly warier of one of the many enemies he had made across the years kidnapping Mokuba and using him against Seto. Mokuba was never hurt, but that didn't stop him from worrying. The attacks had decreased across the years thanks to the constant effort of the older Kaiba.

It kind of bothered Seto that Mokuba had befriended Yami's younger brother and his idiot friends but at least he had a normalish life, unlike his older brother.

The elevator stopped at the top floor. A pair of double door down a wide hall opened into his office and a desk outside was meant for a secretary, but he had fired his previous one that morning because of a mistake of filing things in the wrong spot for what seemed like the millionth time. He made a mental note to find a new one.

Yami's break had just started and he rode the elevator down to the ground floor. He stepped out the back door into the ally way just so he could breathe fresh air. Yami never liked working inside, let alone so far up. He leaned up against the wall, sighing. He had made up his mind to quit as soon as a better job offer came along. He hated his job, working a bunch of stuck-up rich people, and almost had to serve his rival; Yami couldn't get his smirking face out of his mind. It made him so angry.

"Hey, Yami!" He turned to see Warren standing at the mouth of the ally waving to him. "What are you up to?" Lancer continued, walking up to the spiky haired man.

"Nothing much, as usual," Yami answered, smiling at Warren. They were pretty good friends and talked often after Yami was done working or during his breaks. Warren pulled out a cigarette and a lighter; he began to smoke as he and Yami stared up at the full moon.

"So, what are you doing tomorrow night?" Yami shrugged at Lancer's question. "Well, how about meeting me at this address at about six?" Warren reached inside his breast pocket pulling out a napkin with something written on it. "That's when you get off, isn't it? I think that you would be interested." At this Warren turned and left Yami with a piece of paper crumpled in his hand.

Yami was stunned. Had his luck finally changed? If so, it was about time. As soon as Yami was finished for the night he headed home to the apartment above the game shop that his grandfather owned. He still had to cook dinner for himself, Yugi, and his grand father. On tonight's menu was stir-fry and egg rolls. When he arrived he found Yugi and Mokuba playing video games in Yugi's room. His grandfather was reading a book on the easy chair in the front room so Yami cooked dinner with little company. Yami couldn't help but wonder what Lancer wanted from him. He decided he would go even if just to find out what he wanted.

There, all finished finally. That took about four hours to write (not all at once I took breaks… frequently) but I had fun I'm thinking of throwing in a Tea x Mai pairing but not sure. Review and tell me what you think!

I love you all even if you don't love me 3


End file.
